Different
by XxEternal lifexX
Summary: Alyssa is not a normal vamp she is different, but when she escapes from The Voltori she meets someone special and new. She is also reunited with her sister, but will she be able to save herself and her love ones form The Voltori. Find out in Different.Jacob/Alyssa
1. Prolouge

Different

**Prologue**

I don't own anything!!! I Only own Alyssa!!!!

I was running. I was running for my live. The trees were swooshing past me and I crinkled my nose. What was that fowl smell? Whatever. I have to keep moving. I was soon in a small village or town or whatever. I was tired and exhausted which was strange for as vampire but well I'm not exactly what you would call a "normal bloodsucker" but hey I never wanted to be normal anyway. I stumbled upon a front lawn. Before I knew it I was falling, and falling hard to the ground._ Great I'm going to pass out and that will give them the chance to take me back. I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!!!!!!!! _

Before I lost the complete sense of the world I saw a dark figure before me and then everything went black.

Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 1 You'd be surprised

**Chapter One **

**You'd be surprised **

I own nothing. I don't own any of the twilight saga characters. The only character I won is Alyssa.

I woke up in a small couch. The house smelled horrid too. What is up with this town everything stinks!!!

"I see you woke up"

I bolted upward and hissed at the old man standing in front of me. Well not standing exactly he was in a wheelchair.

"Don't worry little vamp I mean no harm" he said

"You know?" I was shocked how could any ignorant human know about our world?

"You'd be surprised what I know of your world. I'm not a big fan of you bloodsuckers" he mumbled the last part.

"Then why did you help me? I mean you could've left me there you know" I was babbling now and I only do that when I am nervous.

"You are different you have violet eyes and you passed out no other vampire has ever done that" he said it so matter-of-factly that I wasn't even insulted.

"Oh right that well I'm one of a kind I guess." I could feel myself blushing.

"I better get going you wouldn't want a bloodsucker in your home know would you?" I said as I was walking toward the door.

"You're welcome to stay here. I'm surprised none of the boys have smelled you by know" _none of the boys have smelled you by know. What in the world is he talking about?????????_

"None of the boys?? Who are you talking about??"I stammered.

"Oh lets just say they're our protectors from your kind."

Turns out his name was Billy Back and he was really nice, and those so called protectors of his were "werewolves". Well they were more like a Luguru you know from that movie blood and chocolate. Anyway they couldn't smell me because well it's another

I'm-not-like-the-other-vampires sorta thing. Living with Billy was really nice he was like a dad and well that was great. He said he was really worried over his son Jacob who had apparently runaway because the girl he was in love with choose some other guy. _That must really suck. I mean the closest feeling I have had of that was losing my sister a long time ago._ He told me I should talk to the other bloodsuckers that live around here. The um vegetarians no way am I going anywhere near them. I mean I don't feed on humans because of well Billy but I am not going to visit these "Cullen" guys ever. We came to an agreement. If his son magically decided to come back I would go talk to these "Cullen" guys. _Fat chance of that happening!_ Well that's what I thought and it didn't happen not until the third month I was with Billy.

Any comments accepted. I love receiving reviews especially since this is my first story!!!


	3. Chapter 2 Knock

**Chapter Two **

**Knock **

I own nothing. I don't own any of the twilight saga characters. The only character I won is Alyssa.

It all started with a knock. A horrible knock and since nobody ever knocked I told Billy I would get it. I was wearing glasses thank goodness. I opened the door to find a very hot seventeen year old standing in the front porch. "uhh how may I help you??" as soon as I said the words I got a whiff of that horrid smell all of ,what I like to call them, lulus had. "Your one of the umm protectors" I said trying not to hiss I mean I got along with them fine great actually, but I hated meeting new recruits..

He looked at me funny. I was about to hiss _what? Did I say something wrong idiot?_

But just then Billy shouted from behind me "Alyssa who's at the door?"

I opened my mouth to say I don't know but the kid in front of me said "It's me pops"

_What oh no he's back!!!! _

"Uhh I guess you want to come in to your own house huh? " I said it trying to sound cool but let's just say it was a failed attempt.

"Uhh yeah that would be nice" he said. This could not be that brokenhearted boy I have had sympathy for over the last couple of months. I stepped aside and let him in. He walked in with such swagger you could tell he had a big ego. I rushed over to Billy's side. I let out a small hiss. Jacob's eyes flicked toward me. Ha ha he finally realized what he was dealing with.

"Now now Alyssa. Won't you give Jacob here a chance?" Billy asked me for him I would do almost anything he gave me a home and he saved me from that other fate. But I was so not willing to accept him not after what he put Billy though.

"Not likely" I snorted while taking my glasses off. I looked right into Billy's eyes and I said in merely a whisper

"I would do almost anything for you Billy because you're like a father to me but please don't ask me to accept him. Cause I can't and I won't not after what he put you through"

"Who the hell is she anyway dad? I thought you hated these bloodsuckers as much as I did?" this boy here was really getting on my nerves. "Sorry Billy but I can't take this anymore gosh I mean your worse than Paul ugh I am going to my room loser!!!!!" I ran to what is now my room I mean I now it used to be Jacob's room but I don't care and listened carefully. "Wait she knows Paul?" ugh this guy was really ignorant.

"Her name is Alyssa, and if you would look into her eyes you would see she's different" Billy said in a calm and cool voice. I really admired Billy's patience I mean I was older than him but I'm still a teen at heart.

"I doubt she's any different dad"

"Oh really? Then how come you weren't able to smell her huh son?" Ha-ha ohh burn. He had him there but whatever.

I was tired I mean I hadn't had some decent sleep since well last week. So I drifted in to sleep. I woke up with the sound of cheers and well laughter. I got up from bed and went to the living room where I saw some sort of party. I'm just going to guess here but I think this is for that Jacob kid.

"Hey look who finally got out of her, err I mean jakes room"

I turned around looking for the source of that voice it was Seth. He was one of the much younger recruits but the nicest and the easiest one to hang out with even if he did stink.

"I was sleeping" I said because I really didn't like that they thought I spent my time in rooms like some sort of loony.

"You were _sleeping?"_ Ah I was wondering were he was.

Before I knew it he was in my peripheral vision. "Look kid I sleep ok. And well I'm different than all the other bloodsuckers you met. That I can guarantee" I caught his eyes with the last word. His eyes were deep and I suddenly felt a tug for him a sort of sensation that tied me to him.

"Your eyes there umm violet" he stammered.

"Uh yeah like I said I'm different" I said a little bit softer.

"What happened to you guys? A second ago Alyssa was ready to kill you Jake and uhh you too I guess, then you look into each others eyes and POOF now you're being nice? I mean I don't want you guys to kill each other or anything but you kind of freaking me out" Seth was babbling but what he said suddenly did freak me out to.

"Uhh I'll explain later" Jacob said looking directly at Seth now as in universal sign for GO AWAY!!!! Seth got the message and went to talk to Leah his older sister and the only of the lulus who is a girl.

"So umm how do you know my dad?" Jacob asked clearly straining himself trying to figure it out. "I was wondering when you were going to ask this. I was running away from these powerful vampires who want me for my ability but as soon as I came here they left I didn't know that at the time and I kept running and I got really tired exhausted actually I mean running from Europe to washing ton does that to me. I passed out ion your front lawn and before I knew it I woke up on you r couch over there and let's just say I have been living here since." I hadn't told this story in a while I mean I had only said it once before and that was it. I hated giving this story it brought back horrible memories I was about to cry a silent tear travels across my cheek. I quickly and swiftly wiped that tear of my cheek. I absolutely HATED crying especially in front of egotistic players.

"No uh don't cry I didn't mean to upset you. If you want I'll never bring that up again. Okay?" Jacob stammered worried. A small but sincere smile spread across my lips he was really cute when he was worried.

"It wasn't your fault I always get really emotional when I think about that subject" I reassured him. "By the way do you know where Billy is I have to talk to him about a deal that I have to keep" I said while scanning the room. _Where on earth did Billy go?_

"What deal? He didn't tell me anything" Jacob said looking puzzled.

"I uhh promised him that if you came back I would go talk to these uh 'Cullen' guys" I said with quotation marks and all.

"What? So they don't know about you?" he asked looking into my eyes again. If my heart could beat it would be beating a million times a minute right now his eyes had some sort of spell over me, but I wasn't going to let him know that, so I played it cool.

"Heck no I wasn't going anywhere near them well that is until you came along. I'm not a big fan of theirs I hate all vampires. I mean I know its like I hate myself but I hate them and I don't want to go anywhere near any of them" I was being honest now and that scared me I don't have the cleanest record in telling the truth.

"But I promised so I am going to tell Billy that I am going to see them and then well I'm off" I didn't want to admit it but I was really going to miss living here. I know going to see them isn't going to be the end of the world but it will be for me they'll hand me over and that will be that. "If you want maybe I could take you I know where they live and I was planning to give them a visit anyway." He offered. His offer seemed sincere enough so why not I mean I _**really **_didn't want to go alone so what the heck?

"Sure I guess I do need a ride anyway." I didn't look into his eyes because I didn't want him to see how badly I did want to go with him.

"There you are Alyssa. I was wondering when you would come out of that room. We need to talk about a certain promise you made." A deep voice boomed next to me. Ah Billy I was wondering when he would show up. "Uh your son Jacob here offered to take me to the umm Cullen house. So I guess we will be going now." I told Billy so casually he didn't even seem surprised or maybe he saw that coming or something.

Any comments accepted. I love receiving reviews especially since this is my first story!!! I really hpoe you guys like my story!!!


	4. Chapter 3 Cullen home

**Chapter Three **

**Cullen home **

I own nothing. I don't own any of the twilight saga characters. The only character I won is Alyssa.

I was nervous really nervous and the ride there wasn't really that calming. Jacob had apparently two motorcycles. I almost laughed at the face Jacob made when he found out I already knew how to ride one and that I was in fact better than him. The ride there was long but we got there within twenty minutes. Standing in the front porch knowing what was going to happen next scared me. I don't want to go back. Every nerve in my body yelled _run, run, run, _over and over again. I wasn't a coward so I was going to face my future. We knocked at the door. A young looking, Blondie opened the door. He was wearing a doctor's coat; he took one look at Jacob and smiled,

"Jacob how nice to see your back." The man said. Well not man he's a vampire you can tell from his pale white skin and his flawless beauty. His attention then turned to me. His eyes grew larger with shock.

"Hey I brought a friend here. She's uh, here to see your family." Jacob said trying to sound casual but it was a failed attempt.

"Please do come inside, I wonder why Alice didn't tell us there was a new vampire in town" he wondered out loud while letting us in. Inside their house there stood five teenage looking vampires with one intoxicating smelling human girl.

"Jacob! Your back!" she sounded happy like a girl who has just seen the guy she fell in love with. _Wait a minute could this be the girl that chose someone else instead of Jacob?_

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" Jacob said desperately trying to hide all the love and care he had for her, but he shouldn't even bother because he can't.

"Who is that Jake?" The girl asked.

"Bella meet Alyssa she is the newest uh, bloodsucker in town. She has been living with my dad these last couple of months" Jacob started but I interrupted "Three months would have been longer if you hadn't shown up" I hissed the last part at him. This really seemed to make that Bella mad. I gave her a sour smile.

"Wait so you're a vampire?" a big muscular guy said completely confused.

"Yeah did you think that I was one of the lulus?" I almost snapped it at him but I thought better of starting a fight.

"Lulus?" Jacob asked clearly he didn't know who I was talking about.

"Yeah that's what I call you guys since you're more of a Luguru than a werewolf" I said calming down a bit after looking into those eyes of his. For some weird reason Jacob's eyes always calm me down their just so soothing.

"Well anyways yes I am a vampire and I have been staying at Billy's house for the last three months" I did a quick summery of what had just been said.

"That would explain why Alice didn't tell us about this newcomer" A vampire with bronze hair commented.

"Who is this Alice you guys keep mentioning? And why would she have to tell you guys about me coming to town?" I asked confused they keep mentioning her and that name that has caused me so much pain over the last decades.

"That would be me." A voice chimed across the room a voice I had not herd in almost a century. I turned to look and there she was like the pixie that I had lost the night we were attacked. I ran to her as fast as I could and embraced her.

"Sister!" I exclaimed

This I sensed made the room get filled with shock.

"What?" "How?" "It cannot be possible!"

I didn't care what they thought I was reunited with my sister!!!!

"Alyssa?" Alice asked I felt her power surge within me her memories I had accidently taken so long ago wanted to return to their rightful owner and I let them. Cursed power of mine if I didn't have it I wouldn't be in this mess!

"Do you remember me? That night we were attacked. I lost you after I accidentally took your memories, and I haven't been able to find you since." I said sobbing now I had missed her so much!

"How could you have taken her memories?" the doctor asked quite puzzled

"It is because of her power Carlisle, she can take and absorb your power or ability and accidently if not careful your memories. Although the powers both her and her victim keep the memories only one person keeps them that being her." The vampire in bronze hair said just as I was thinking it. "How the heck did you know?" I hissed at him.

"That's my ability I read minds" he said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Ohh okay" I said stepping away from Alice and taking my spot back next to Jacob.

"Why are you here? I mean I know it's not because of me because then I would have had a vision a while before you came" Alice asked. She did have a point and this is why I really didn't want to come here.

"How about first you introduce me to you family little sister?" I asked I was upset I mean she replaced me already? She already had a family while I spent decades trying so hard to fin her? "No she didn't" Mind reader reassured me. I simply nodded in acknowledgement to his answer I guess he would know.

"Well ok I guess you do deserve some sort of introduction" Alice started ignoring Edward's comment. "This is Jasper, he can control emotions," She pointed to a vampire guy that was covered with vampire bite marks he was really menacing-looking. "That's Emmet and Rosalie" she pointed to the big muscular guy and a movie-star-looking blonde. "That's Edward and his fiancé Bella" she said pointing to the mind reader and the human girl. I knew it that was the girl that chose someone else and that someone else was a _vampire?_ Wow Jacob had it bad. "And that's Carlisle and Esme" Alice said pointing at the doc and a woman who had looked so young I had thought she was a teenager!

"Now will you tell us why you're here?" Alice asked same old Alice impatient as ever. I took in a deep breath. "The Voltori are after me." Their shocked faces made me go on.

"They have a forth king now and let's just say he wants to me your new brother-in-law." I said trying to fight back more sobs. "The only reason he wants me is for my power I ran away and as soon as I came here the left I never knew why" I said breaking down completely now. "I don't want to go back, but I don't want to put anybody in any sort of danger." I looked down at the ground floor I can't believe I was about to say this, but it was what was right. I closed my eyes really tight and said the words fast. "I think it would be best if you turn me in to The Volturi" I keep my eyes shut I didn't want to see my sisters expression. "Alyssa I would never do that not even if you would beg me to. I can't and I won't. Not even for my own safety I just got you back, I can't lose you, not-not again." Alice was breaking apart. I could hear it in her voice. A warm arm embraced me in a sideways hug. "Alyssa you won't be in any danger here, I mean you've been safe for three whole months what does that tell you?" I quickly realized it was Jacob I opened my eyes and looked up. I found his eyes. They were filled with concern and I was the cause of it. "I just don't want to put anyone in danger and if The Volturi comes here that will cause a lot of troubles. More than the amount that they" I said pointing to Edward and Bella "are in right now."

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything do anything" Bella said.

I walked over to her and placed my hand in hers I looked into her eyes and I said softly "Not from what I herd"

"Did you just take ability from her?" Edward asked irritated

"No I have never done that to a human. Why do you ask?" I answered letting go of Bella's hand and sitting down in the couch next to him.

"Because I can't read your thoughts anymore." Edward said looking at me. Just then I noticed a new power in my collection. Some sort of shield.

"Wait I think I might have on accident. Oh well as long as I don't have any of her memories I'm fine." I said looking at Bella now I frowned. "Why did I get some sort of shield out of her? I mean she's human she couldn't already have some ability. Could she?" I wondered out loud while examining her closely.

"Ehem" I spun my head quickly toward the object of that sound. Jacob held his fist toward his face clearly it had been him. "I uh hate to ruin the moment but we got to go. Billy might want to know some of this" He explained looking uncomfortable.

"Right. Billy. Your house. Well like he said we have to go" I said getting up from the couch. "see you guys later. We have to talk Voltori business. Alice" I stopped halfway across the room I looked at the sister I had not seen in what seemed like an eternity.

She smiled at me and said "Please come visit me tomorrow or the day after but don't take to long." She looked sorrowful when she added "Please" I simply nodded then made my turn to leave.

Any comments accepted. I love receiving reviews especially since this is my first story!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Is she the one?

**Chapter Four **

**Is she the one?**

I own nothing. I don't own any of the twilight saga characters. The only character I own is Alyssa. Before every chapter i put "the only character i won is Alyssa" I ment own i made her up. I'm soo sorry i havent discribed her yet but i will. when i get to jacob's pov.

When Jacob and I were outside he let out a sigh of relief. I really wanted to ask him something that has been bugging me since I stepped trough that door, but I couldn't not with so many vampires in hearing range. "That was unexpected" I simply said.

"Heck ya" Jacob retorted as he walked over to the motor bike.

I walked over to mine as fast as I could I wanted to get out of hearing range so I could ask him. "Um do you know a place really quiet and peaceful? I uh want to ask you a question" I asked unsure of the outcome.

"Yeah threes a part of La Push that nobody really bothers with." He answered curiosity was spread allover his face. I smiled a wicked grin. "Race you there!" I yelled as I started up the motor bike and left him behind.

I will never race Jacob again!!! Well maybe not on motorbikes, I mean I waited for him five whole minutes at La Push before he came into view. "Finally!" I yelled when he parked the bike next to mine. He looked at me and sighed. "Come on. It's over here" he said as soon as he was off the bike. He led me to a bench that was close to an old tree. "What did you want to ask?" he made it sound as if he already knew. "Well Billy told me that the reason you left was for this girl that chose another guy. I uh was wondering if that girl was Bella." I said when I fidgeted with my fingernails. I didn't want to see his expression I didn't want to see if I was right.

He let out a big sigh. "So not what I was expecting. "He said quietly to himself. Then he grabbed my hand and said "yeah she's the girl" I let out a small sigh. _How can he still be so nice to her? _I was starting to feel a small ping of jealousy._ Why am I feeling this way?_

_I haven't felt anything like this since Jonathan hurt me and used me._ "Well I didn't expect you to be so nice to her. I mean its your life, but when something like that happened to me I never spoke to that person in a civil tone ever again." I said in a hushed tone. I didn't like speaking of the past it hurt me deeply. "What do you mean when something like that happened to you?" Jacob asked. I smiled a little and looked up he seemed so innocent. "Jacob I am older that you and your dad. I am bound to have been heartbroken once or twice." I explained to him. I thought of something he said earlier. "Um what did you mean when you said 'so not what I was expecting'? What were you expecting me to ask?" to this he seemed to get a bit shy. "I uh thought that you were going to ask why we didn't kill each other at my welcome home party" I said giving me a flash back of that precise moment. "Oh right. That was weird. Did you feel something when you looked into my eyes?" I pressed trying to figure out if he had felt the same thing. "That was what I expected." He said pointing at me. "So?" I asked irritated.

"Right. I felt something weird like there was something that bound me to you. Did you feel anything?" he asked me. I looked down and blushed. "I felt a tug a sensation that tied me to you" I said basically repeating what he had just said then I quickly added

"What does it mean?"

Any comments accepted. I love receiving reviews especially since this is my first story!!!


	6. Chapter 5 What I never had

**Chapter five **

**What I never had**

I own nothing. I don't own any of the twilight saga characters. The only character I own is Alyssa. I need help!!!! I dont know what to name the guy whose the new member/4th leader of The Voltri. Or what he should look like. All i know is that he has to be really cute and really powerhungry!!

"It means that we are supposed to be together like love at first sight." He said letting go of my hand. I felt a new, new, power in my collection. "Fudge!" I exclaimed. I had been avoiding the touch of the lulus for a reason. I let my guard down for one second and he ruins three months work!!!!! "What? You don't like me?" Jacob asked concerned. I furrowed my eyebrows what was he talking about? Then I remembered our conversation. "No! No! It's not that. It's just that I was avoiding physical contact with you guys, because I didn't want your power. But now you just ruined three months of hard work." I let out a sigh looking down at my hands. "It isn't that I don't like your power. I mean it is really cool and all, but I don't like getting new powers I hate it!" I finished. "Why do you hate it?" he asked me curious. I sighed again and looked up at him "because I don't know how to control them, and it's bad enough having so many, but having to learn to control all of them at once it's not so fun" I sighed again and looked down at my hands. "Well back to the previous subject. We as in you and me are supposed to be together? How?" I asked changing the subject. "That I don't have an answer to" he said really quiet. I chuckled a little "Well that sucks." I said "I was hoping that you would know how to work things out." I said jokingly he smiled and looked deeply into my eyes. "I never actually had a true love before" I said turning away. "But I thought you said you had been hurt before?" Jacob asked clearly confused. I cant believe I was talking about this to a total stranger, but hey maybe we were meant to be together. "Well the guy that hurt me was a vampire and he could make you think you loved someone, or that you hated them. He did that to me because he was obsessed with my power. He didn't care that he hurt me and when I found out I simply left." I looked down while I said this. "It hurt so much because every emotion felt so real. He never took it away. I can still feel it but it's dim. It hurts Jacob. It kills me everyday. He-he is the one that is after me. He only wants me for this cursed power of mine. That is why I hate it so much." I felt my knees buckle beneath me and I fell to the ground. I started sobbing. "He made you love him?" he asked with no emotion at all. I looked up at him. I felt so pathetic so useless. "Yeah" was all I could say. He then did something that surprised me. He hugged me tightly and helped me up. "He shouldn't have done that." He said angry. I looked into his eyes and stopped crying. "I should leave" I whispered. He looked at me confused "Why?" I looked down again. "I don't want to put anyone in any danger." I said hardly audible. "Unless you haven't noticed we are always in danger and trouble." Jacob said and chuckled a little bit. He was trying to cheer me up, to make me stay. "Well that may be true, but I brought more trouble and more danger. If I go now, none of you guys will get hurt. I don't want you guys to get hurt." I looked deeply into his eyes and sighed. "You're lying!" He growled at me. I looked at him confused he had never raised his voice at me like that. "If you cared about anyone you wouldn't have stayed here for those three months! You didn't care and now for some strange reason you want to leave?! What is wrong with you?! Why are you being so selfish?! Why can't you stay?!" He was yelling at me now and he was really close to me. I was getting angry and frustrated. I felt like I was going to explode and I did. "Because I'm scared! I'm scared of losing my sister again! I'm scared of ruining a family and knowing it was my entire fault! I am not selfish because either way I am going to live! One includes all of you guys dyeing and the other is simple I leave they get me I get married to him and nothing happens to you guys! I rather give up and marry some guy that I hate, than knowing I was the cause for your death!" I was out of breath and I looked down. My knees buckled underneath me again. I sighed. "I can't…not again don't make me stay, I can't watch you guys die and live with it." I said weak. I felt really pathetic. I mean I was so close to sobbing. I looked up at him to see if he had the eyes of disgust I was imagining. He didn't he had eyes of pity, which I thought was much worse, or was it understanding. He let out a loud sigh. "Then why did you stay? You were putting them in danger. So why do you have a problem with it now?" He asked in a low voice. "I don't know. I care about them a lot I guess I was living a fantasy. I thought they had left me alone, but going to the Cullen home today I realized, that well I can't be too sure. Alice can't see anything because you are related to my future and well I guess what I am trying to say is I am scared." I babbled the way I do when I am nervous. I looked down and sighed. I really messed up coming here.

Any comments accepted. I love receiving reviews especially since this is my first story!!!


End file.
